


Images and Reality

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Holoform(s), implied New Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage is depressed about his bar closed.  Hound decides to pursue a relationship.  Ravage discovers the common history of Soundwave and Mirage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images and Reality

Swerves Place

Mirage wants to be any place than the mech that torpedo his dreams of running a bar. No other choice to get some energon other being in his own quarters and which is last thing Mirage wanted to be. Being alone leave him with more dark thoughts that lately he had been fighting. Seeing both Brainstorm and Chromedome here on Lost Light brought memories that Mirage preferred to forget and fight an urge to go invisible. Mirage glance at his electro-disruptor it was an experiment of Brainstorm that is now of part of his spark and frame. Mirage takes a sip of energon from his cube and really did not want to burden First Aid and his gesalt brothers. Mirage own gesalt is scattered Ironhide and Sunstreaker are on Cybertron with Optimus Prime but who knows how long. Prowl is missing. Optimus said to call any time if Mirage needs to talk about some of his own demons. Ironhide and Sunstreaker made him a bit nervous and trusting Prowl....

"Mirage." spoke a voice

Mirage optics blink then he look up. "Hound?"

"I called your designation three times." spoke Hound in concern,

Mirage cants his helm at his friend. "I was on the Lost Light for months now and this is time to choose to speak to me."

Hound wince at the hurt in Mirage's tone. "I was an aft. It is no excuse and I wasn't sure to risk this. I want to pursue more than a friendship with you."

Mirage takes another sip of his Energon. "You have a funny way to show it." Hound wilts a bit at that statement. "Hound, I ....."

"What is it Mirage?" ask Hound

Mirage raise an optic ridge at his designation and tells him Hound is serious tone. "I hear some of the others have holo-forms and I would like to see yours."

"Didn't see it when we went to Swearth?" ask Hound

"'Swearth?" ask Mirage puzzled. "I was unconscious at the time."

"Ah...." spoke Hound "Swerve was in trouble at some point. I know he hurt you, Mirage."

"People hurt other people all the time." Spoke Mirage looking at his empty cube. "I am invisible to them most of the time even when I am not using my electro-disrupter." 

"Not to me you are." spoke Hound "If you want to see a holoform Mirage we need to go to Brainstorm's lab."

Mirage thinks this is a safe way to be with his friend, Hound. The nightmares took the comfort from Mirage with Hound. Before the nightmares, Mirage, will stay and keep company with Hound, but killing him gave the spy a never ending torment. When the nightmare first occur, Mirage, wept in endless grief. For the longest time Mirage felt he was a monster and deserve to be alone so he pushed Hound away. Since combining in Optimus Maximus, Mirage, found he is no longer alone. Optimus gave him parting words before leaving Cybertron that he is no longer alone and don't be afraid to let people in. Hound leads him to Brainstorm.

Hound senses the pain in Mirage. Mirage is scared he had been that way since the time on Earth. Hound could not deny the gossip he hears about Mirage and how he is really shun by the Autobots. It is Ironhide's and Sunstreaker's fault but Mirage told him it wasn't. Hound for awhile was not to sure about that then realize Mirage is right. It always had been this way for Mirage only got worse because of the traitor accusation and he dealt that alone. Jazz did not back him up and other mechs did not stand up for Mirage. Hound realize he did not stand up for Mirage during that time on Cybertron before the return to Earth. Mirage is alone then and deeply hut when he thought his friends abandon him. Mirage spend more time distancing from the Autobots while the time on Earth. Then the Nightmares began to happen and Hound was told it had nothing to do with Ironhide and Sunstreaker. (All Hail Megatron!) Hound was deeply puzzled that Mirage avoid spend time with him. 

"Why now?" ask Hound

"Optimus." answer Mirage wrings his hands. 

Hound raise his optic at his friend. "Things happen in the gesalt?"

"Yes." nodded Mirage "The feelings you have the strongest ones are shared with the team. Optimus knows how I really feel about you. He and Ironhide said to try to let you in."

Hound places his hand on Mirage's wheel to comfort him. "You are in knots. Are you sure that you want to have a holo-form?"

"Yes." answer Mirage firmly

Brainstorm watches both mechs open the lab door. Hound told him that Mirage will like a holo-form. Mirage is lead to the device and steps on the platform. Brainstorm taps in the commands that activate the machine. Brainstorm gotten to where he can predict the gender of the mech or femme holo , however, few still manage to surprise him. Cyclonus, was one of the few that surprise the weapons inventor. Mirage's holo is a female. 

Hound stares at Mirage's holo and to the optics it is gorgeous. Mirage's holo-form has an old English hunting jacket of deep royal blue with white blouse and white leggings with black boots. The outfit is resembled English Fox hunt and made sense to Hound. Mirage's Autobot insignia is pinned to ruffle that connected to Victorian style shirt. Mirage's long golden brown hair is tied in a loose pony tail with a blue ribbon. Mirage's golden optics are shown in the Holo's eyes. Full lips dark pink and the Caucasian skin that resembles English aristocracy. 

"Is there something wrong?" ask Mirage 

"No...." spoke Brainstorm. "would you like to see?" 

The weapon's inventor did not miss the fear in Mirage's expression. The scientist frown behind his mask and remember the reports he read on combiner's gesalt mind shares the memories of it members. Mirage long ago was a test subject for the electro-disrupter. In Brainstorm's estimation it is success and failure. The success part was that Brainstorm was able to merge it to frame but the process is extremely painful. The New Institution wanted to create assassins that will kill undetected. The failure is that the frame can reject so finding a candidate is tricky. Most died during the process but Mirage failed the training of assassin and it is merciful to wipe the mech memory. Brainstorm wonders how much on New Institute secrets were spilled to other mechs. 

Hound did not miss Mirage's reaction to Brainstorm addressing him. Mirage once told him about he had a dark past that scares him. "You are lovely."

Mirage looks into mirror. "A female. Hound, may I see yours?"

Hound show Mirage his holo form. An American Park Ranger with crew cut brown hair and chisel chin. To Mirage he is still handsome as ever even looking like a human. The ranger grin at him in a friendly way. 

Mirage nerves fracture. "I am damage goods, Hound, you deserve better."

Hound watches Mirage flee to Swerves. Ravage watches Mirage leave Brainstorm's lab and Megatron's orders were to find out information on the scientist. Ravage follows the blue and white elitist to Swerves and he could practically smell the fear on him. Although it amuse the cat that Mirage holo-form is a female. Mirage, has the haunted look on his holo-form face it is same one that Soundwave had. 

"I had seen that look before." spoke the cat

"On me?" ask Mirage

"No on Soundwave." answer Ravage 

"Soundwave, had been to my former work place." spoke Mirage taking a long sip of high grade energon. 

Ravage canted his helm to Mirage. "It won't stay buried. Not for you or Soundwave." Taking a risk. "Soundwave will not talk about it either."

"Ravage, you are Soundwave's friend?" ask Mirage

"I consider my self as such." nodded Ravage

"I am not sure about Soundwave reasons but I do the same." spoke Mirage taking another long sip of Highgrade. "If we tell our friends and people who care deeply about it will endanger them and most likely they disappear forever."

"You are an Autobot....," noted Ravage surprised. "they did horrible things to Soundwave, but you are an Autobot and on their team."

"Being an Autobot does not protect what they do to you." spoke Mirage bitterly. "When I took this insignia it was not by choice for the first time and when I took the insignia again was by choice. My stature did not protect me from the mechs from my former work place."

"You are getting intoxicated." spoke Ravage

"I am damage, Ravage, too damage for Hound." spoke Mirage "You gave Soundwave comfort. He is very fortunate to have as a friend."

"Fear. That the they will take Hound from you." spoke Ravage

"Not that..." spoke Mirage sobbing. "I love him, Ravage, I am afraid they will have me kill him."

Ravage canted his helm. "They are gone, Mirage."

Mirage compose himself and shook his helm. "Not gone they lurk in the shadows, Ravage."

Ravage realize that Mirage is not drunk enough to spill the beans but chooses to tell him by his own reason. "Telling me this why?"

Mirage looks at Ravage. "I have many sins, Ravage, if you gain something from this conversation to protect Soundwave from this. Then so be it. "

Swerve comes to them. The metallurgist grinned in smug superior look at Mirage. "See Mirage how people like me."

Mirage optics dimmed a bit. "Swerve, it is not about a popularity contest."

"These mechs are my friends you snob." spoke the bartender. "You act to good for them but you are nothing!"

Ravage merely look at the Autobots obvious there is no love lost for Mirage. "Swerve, you destroy his bar?"

"Ravage." hissed the former noble

"What is it to you?" ask Swerve "It is not like he tried to save me."

"Mirage couldn't try to save you." spoke Ravage optics narrow. 

"I wanted to." spoke Mirage

"If you ever hurt him again, Autobot, I will rip out your spark chamber and shove it down your intake." spoke Ravage in a hiss. "You are the type of Autobot that made make me glad I am Decepticon."

"Ravage!" Spoke Mirage in shock. No one ever stood up to other Autobots before. 

"Mirage." spoke Hound rushing in. Mirage stumble to get off his stool and Hound caught him. "Easy there. Thank you, Ravage."

Ravage glared at Hound. "He needs you. Hurts so much he does not want to burden you."

"Ravage, you are amazing mech." Spoke Mirage holding on to Hound

"No I am not amazing, Mirage." spoke Ravage "If you care about him, Hound, stand up to Autobots when they use the past against Mirage."

Hound merely frown and nodded as he leads Mirage out of the bar. Megatron merely grins at Ravage smugly. 

"Mirage is right though." spoke Megatron

Ravage vented at the statement. Much what Mirage statement echoes Soundwave. Why would both mechs from different factions are afraid of the people from the same place? Mirage, if he is right they are not gone but hiding in the shadows. Ravage hated the blue and white spy but saw Mirage in new light and how he is viewed by the Autobots. Mirage was hated by the Autobots because he was wealthy. Never trusted or considered a friend but shunned for no good reason.

"About what?" ask the cat former

"You are amazing." answer the Ex war lord

"Brainstorm is far more dangerous than realized." spoke Ravage "The New Institute when Soundwave spoke of it said he was there. Mirage also fears them."

"It seems that the New Institute ensured the Autobots' loyalty by mnemo-surgery." Spoke Megatron "This type of group will lurk in the shadows."

Ravage canted his head. "I want to save, Mirage, not because he is an Autobot but because it take him away from the New Institute."

"To get back what they did to Soundwave?" ask Megatron "You are soft at spark, Ravage."


End file.
